


Day 5: Sadism/Masochism

by CasualCazz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Blood, Everything is consensual, Flogging, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Violence, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Papyrus made the mistake of pissing his brother off, so now he has to pay a heavy price.





	Day 5: Sadism/Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling with this prompt, but then I remembered to be a good a writer, is to struggle. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy day 5 :)

His lord was in one of those moods, Papyrus could smell it. The days leading up to Sans’s heat always left him more agitated and on edge than ever, and even  Alphys was a little more careful around him.  Papyrus inhaled deeply, sniffing at his lord’s strong scent from the kitchen  and dreamt about the entire week where his brother marked his bones with his agonizing phalanges, and his cock pounded inside him, leaving sharp bruises along his thighs. Papyrus groaned and rubbed his erection at the thought, panting at the yearning need for release. It was the only time his lord touched him in that way, and the only time he ever let him came. But that blissful week is still a few days away, and for now, he has to deal with his brother’s heightened temperament.

“MUTT?! WHERE’S MY FUCKING WATER?!” Sans shrieked from his training room.

Snapping out of his daydreams, Papyrus hurriedly fills a cup with filtered water and rushed to the garage. There, he finds his lord waiting for him impatiently, with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping the cushioned mat. He wore nothing but a towel around his neck and loose basketball shorts, his body dripping in magical sweat. Papyrus tries not to stare too much, knowing that it’d only agitate his lord, but as he delivered the water, he slipped on an invisible slickness and tripped over himself, spilling the liquid all over his brother.

Sans flinched at the sudden coldness, gasping at his soaked shorts, and his eyes flashed in dark fury. Papyrus’s soul thuds as he looked upon his lord in horror, and cowered in on himself immediately. He instinctively raised his arms above his head, covering the blow of his brother’s strong fist.

“YOU USELESS, DOG!” Sans  swung his leg into Papyrus’s stomach, knocking out his breath as his body skidded across the floor. The smaller skeleton doesn’t relent, “YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!”

“I’m sorry!”

Ignoring him, Sans rummaged through the training room’s closest and brought out a leather flog, the cotton chafing out from the tails and the grip imprinted with Sans’s small hands. He slapped the flog against his palm, its smack echoing throughout the room and striking a cold pang through Papyrus’s soul. His bones rattled, but he knew that the punishment for running away would be far, far worse.

“GET INTO POSITION” Sans hissed, but there was no mistaking the freezing flare in his eyelights and his unforgiving expression. He curled his mouth and tapped his fingers when his brother  didn’t move fast enough.

Papyrus gulped and got on his knees, trying his best to calm his nerves. He lifted up his shirt slowly, sighing as the fabric dragged across his buzzing bones and discarded it aside. Straightening his back and raising his hands behind his head, Papyrus shut his eyes tight and braced for impact. Sans walked behind him and waited, allowing the suspense to break down his brother’s will, for every second to be a million years of fear, to be left craving pain instead of the cold knife of anticipation. Then silently and without warning, Sans flicked his wrist and the flog snapped against Papyrus’s hard bones, leaving stinging welts on his back. He swallowed his yelp and stopped his flinch, but before he could brace himself again, another strike tore across his body, and this time, a small moan escaped his mouth. Luckily, he was quiet enough so Sans couldn’t hear, but his aching erection strained his pants, begging for stimulation. Sans continued sporadically, the pattern in between the lashes were unrecognizable, and by the time he was done, Papyrus was panting heavily, with sweat dripping down his skull and blood oozing from his injured bones. Sans grabbed a towel, and wiped the blood away from his precious flog and stood in front of his brother, smug and satisfied, until he saw the glowing, throbbing erection pressing against his brother’s pants. His mouth curled up and he sneered at the sight, before heavily pressing down the sensitive dick with his boot. Papyrus eyelights widened and he gasped at the sudden contact, squirming as the pain shot down his entire length.

“Disgusting slut,” Sans growled, but something flickered behind his eyes. Something dark and dangerous, but he was holding himself back, “You are the lowest of the scum. I should send you to a whore house where you belong.”

With the pressure pressing down on him and Sans’s words shooting static to his very core, Papyrus couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out, “Ffffffucck M’lord, please fuck me. Let me cum, please, I’m begging you-”

Sans drove his fist across his brother’s face, shattering a part of his jaw and widening the crack running down his right away. Papyrus froze, unblinking and unmoving, his mouth parted, unsure what to say. Or even if he should say anything.

“Hmph,” Sans hummed and flicked his wrist, “Leave me,”

Papyrus bowed his head and obeyed. He scurried out the door and into his private restroom, where he quickly twisted the facet. Glancing upward, he stared into the mirror, his own reflection fascinating him as blood dripped in floods down his nose, his jaw clearly broken, and a dark bruise forming right under his eye. Papyrus smiled, and licked his face with his long tongue, catching the metallic blood flavor on his taste buds. With his injuries throbbing in pace with his dick, Papyrus wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ tumblr ](http://casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
